degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jonah Haak
Jonah Haak is a junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. While he used to be a bit of a troublemaker, Jonah has seen the light and is ready to make new friends who share his strong faith. While he may have given up all his vices, Jonah's kept the rock 'n' roll. He is portrayed by Ehren Kassam. Character History Season 14 In There's Your Trouble, Jonah is seen handing out flyers to start a band at Degrassi. When Becky auditions for the band, he cuts her off, and tells her that she isn't cut out for his band, and that her friends were lying to her about her singing. Then after the audition Becky drops the letter from her brother and he hands it to Becky the in the halls and tells Becky that she's carrying a lot of baggage, and that she's really angry at Luke, and not at him. At the end of the episode, he is seen in front of the school, and Becky approaches him, and admits that she was really angry at her brother, and not actually at him, and that he was right about her not being cut out for rock and roll. However, Jonah admits that her song has been stuck in his head, all day, and offers to let her join his band, anyway. In the closing scene of the episode, Jonah is seen in the background, talking to another student, and the camera cuts to Becky, glancing at him. In [[Hush|'Hush']], Becky and Jonah are practicing their first song together. Becky gives ideas such as switching the two lines to give a better flow, which Jonah is impressed by. Becky really enjoys the release she gets from working on the song with Jonah. He suggests they practice again later in the day and invites Becky to sing at The Dot's opening mic, and she agrees right away. When Becky expressed her enjoyment in writing songs with Jonah, Drew grows jealous and remarks how guys and girls cannot just be friends. Drew implants the idea of Jonah having romantic feelings for Becky, which she tries to laugh off. During practice, Becky and Jonah continue working on their song. As Jonah was about to encourage her singing, Becky awkwardly says that she has to leave. She tries making excuses to leaving early, and suddenly blurts "I have a boyfriend." Jonah intelligently responds, "I have a houseplant." Becky confesses that she was worried that Jonah had other motives in addition to singing, such as "getting fresh." Jonah then explains that he isn't like the guy he used to be before, and that he is committed to God. He reassures her saying that getting fresh with her is the last thing in his mind. During the opening mic and The Dot, Jonah and Becky are a real hit, and receive great words of encouragement from Eli, despite this being Prodigal Spoon's first show. Jonah and Becky share a hug after the success. As Jonah was about to share something with Becky pertaining to the conversation they had earlier, Drew introduces himself to Jonah and promises not to get jealous over Jonah and Becky making music together. Becky and Drew reconcile and kiss, while Jonah appears uncomfortable in the background. As Becky drifts away with Drew, she glances back at Jonah, slightly smiling at her, and then exchanges a slight smile back to him. Appearance and Style Jonah has a rock and roll sense of style. His signature sleeveless denim vest says "I'm casual, but I'm also serious about my rock and roll roots" and his wrist band just screams cool. Jonah has drawn Xs on the back of his hands indicating that he is likely "straight edge." Trivia * He has a school band. * He is a Christian. Quotes *(First line) "Band auditions." * "If we team up, we might be able to make something kind of special." *Becky: "I have a boyfriend." Jonah: "Good to know. I have a house plant." *(To Becky): "Isaiah. forty-three, twenty five." Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Season 14 Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Juniors Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Musician